


I'll Protect You

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feels, Mentions Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all these murders, Noah can only do one thing: protect Riley at all times.</p><p>will contain swearing and mentions murder. This is your warning</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

It had been two days since Nina was murdered, and Noah felt uneasy. It wasn't because of Nina, because he didn't like how she outed Audrey. But it was Riley, and how she seemed sad. Even though she had never really talked to him before, Noah hated seeing the pretty girl (who was nice to everyone) scared. It just wasn't fair, and Noah decided to gain enough courage to talk to her at the party tonight.

"Psst, Noah..." someone said in a whisper yell, and when he turned around to see who it was, he noticed Audrey pointing at Riley. Riley smiled her usual friendly smile, and passed him a folded up piece of paper.

When Noah opened it, he noticed it was in pink. She always wrote notes to her friends in pink during class. It was just something Noah noticed about her that he found really cute.

It read: Meet me on the football field tonight at seven. xoxo

Turning around, Noah smiled at Riley, and she smiled back at him. He was finally going to express his feelings for her in a proper way. He did really like her, and he wanted to get to know her better.

Brooke noticed this whole thing, and she had to ask what the hell she was doing talking to him. In her mind, she was too popular for him, and she had to stop Riley before risking "Social Suicide" by talking to that geek.

Once the bell rung, Riley rushed to the door, only to run into Emma.

"Oh my, Riley, I'm sorry!" Emma said, and Riley smiled.

"It's okay," she paused as soon as she noticed Brooke furiously walking towards them. "I gotta go, I'll see you in fourth hour, yeah?" Rushing towards her next class, Brooke was determined to catch up to her. Plus, they had the same class next period.

"Riley! Wait up!" Brooke shouted before Riley stopped to face the wrath of Brooke.

"One, why the hell were you running away from me? And two, why did you pass a note to that loser?" Brooke asked, and Riley rolled her eyes before answering Brooke.

"I was getting to class, because, uh, Jake has my notes and I need them before class starts! And because well, I can." she said, and Brooke rolled her eyes before raising an eyebrow.

"I think you like that loser, Riley." Brooke stated her opinion, and Riley blushed.

"Can you stop calling him a loser? His name is Noah and he's really nice." Riley snapped, and Brooke sighed with exaggeration before saying anything.

"Whatever, you're just dying socially."

This pissed Riley off, and she decided to shout, "At least I'm not fucking Mr. Branson!"

In that moment, everyone stopped to stare at both Brooke and Riley. Brooke looked extremely pissed, but Riley didn't care about what she had to say.

 

It was seven pm, and Riley was waiting at the football field for Noah. She honestly thought he was standing her up until two minutes past seven pm. He had flowers in his hands, and they looked nice from afar.

"Hey, beautiful," Noah smiled, and Riley blushed at his words.

"Hey, Noah. Who're those flowers for?" Riley winked, and Noah smiled.

"You, gorgeous." Noah smiled shyly before handing the flowers to her.

"Aw, thank you," she smiled, and Noah looked up at the stars.

"What are you looking at, Noah?" Riley asked.

"The stars, and now, they're our stars, Riley."

"Wha--?" she was in the middle of asking, but he cut her off.

"Will you go out with me, Riley?"

"Yes, Noah. I would love to."

Noah took her hand in his, and they began walking towards the bleachers. Once there, Noah smiled and made sure Riley was warm enough. Once tney were settled, Noah looked at her and smiled.

"I'm going to protect you at all costs, Riley. No matter what, you're going to be safe."


End file.
